Once Upon A Wheelchair
by InkstainedSkies
Summary: Once upon a wheelchair, in a city not-so far away... Feliciano Vargas and Ludwig Beilschmidt are sick of being seen as different, both good and bad ways. But they both bring a little something into each other's lives when they meet, all thanks to a wheelchair.


The soft orange sun stained the sky with reds and yellows as it sank below the horizon, the last golden rays falling onto the earth.

Feliciano sighed, today was a beautiful sunset. A beautiful day. He didn't want today to end, although today wasn't particularly special, he just didn't want tomorrow to come.

Tomorrow meant back to school after this long, sun-kissed summer of sunsets and flower chains and watered-down wine and fun.

Tomorrow meant change. Feliciano hated change. Too much changed all the time.

But he knew he couldn't stop the earth from turning or the sun from rising. So he decided to enjoy this beautiful moment while it lasted, this last taste of summer, sweet scent of nectar and the low, sweeping branches of the tree, and that gorgeous sun.  
How he loved that sun. Warm, soft, beautiful. He leant just a bit further in his wheelchair to let those last few drops of sun kiss his face, but change came.

His caramel eyes widened as the wheelchair sped down the hill, glancing off rocks, rolling over flowers. "Lovi, help meeeeeeeee!" He screamed, voice shrill and high.

"Feliciano, you little- ugh! I told you to be careful and stay there!" His darker-haired brother yelled as ran down the hill in vain, trying to catch up to Feliciano before he hit the bottom.

Feliciano desperately grasped at the wheels in an attempt to stop the speeding wheelchair, his hands burning as soon as they made contact with the wheels.

The rocks at the bottom were rapidly approaching, gray boulders that he would soon be smashed against. Feliciano shut his eyes and braced for the impact, but it never came.

A shuddering jerk on the handle of his wheelchair pulled him back, away from the boulders, away from danger.

"Are you okay?" The voice was deep, and somewhat rough yet caring at the same time.

Feliciano hesitantly opened one eye to meet icy blue ones staring back at him. "Oh, yes, I'm fine. Thank you, stranger!"

He awkwardly shifted his gaze away from Feliciano and ran a hand through his slicked-back blond hair. "Um, you're welcome."

Feliciano giggled, this tall stranger seemed to be nervous around him. It was... intriguing. He didn't know why anyone would be nervous around him, if anything, people tended to relax around him. He wanted to know more about this blue-eyed stranger. "You're  
handsome."

The stranger's mouth somewhat opened like a fish gasping for air, then quickly closed. Feliciano thought he could detect just the faintest pink dusting the blond's face.

"Um, thank you for the compliment."

Feliciano giggled again before an angry shout distracted him from this oddly intriguing stranger.

"Feliciano! Who the hell is that with you?!" Lovino yelled as he ran down the hill, crushing every dainty flower in his path with boots that were old and worn from kicking walls and people.

"Oh, he's a stranger! He's handsome, isn't he?" Feliciano yelled back cheerfully.

The stranger opened his mouth to say something, but a rock that whizzed inches away from his face interrupted him.

"Oh, don't mind Lovi. He's always a little mean, but don't tell him I said that." Feliciano said nonchalantly as he leaned back in his wheelchair.

"I think I should go now..." The stranger saw that Lovino had his arm pulled back with a rock clenched in his fist, ready to throw again.

"Okay then, bye Mr. Stranger!" Feliciano waved, slightly bouncing in his wheelchair.

"Don't call me that," the stranger said over his shoulder as he walked away, "my name is Ludwig."

German. He seemed like a very nice and very handsome German.

"Mine is Feliciano," Feliciano yelled in reply, "Auf wiedersehen, Mr. Handsome Ludwig!" Feliciano barely remembered any German since he could never seem to pay attention in class, but he did recall a few phrases.

A small smile formed on Ludwig's lips. "Ich hoffe, ich sehe dich wieder, Feliciano."

Ludwig's long strides took him through the grass and away from Feliciano, who waved goodbye although Ludwig didn't turn around.

Lovino had made his way to the bottom of the hill with a rock still in his hand, anger lined in every movement of his body. "Who the fuck was that?"

"A handsome German named Ludwig." Feliciano replied with a smile. 


End file.
